


Reed900 Week

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cats, Gavin Reed-centric, House Hunting, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets, Reed900 Week, Shopping, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Reed900 week!





	1. Day 1: Shopping

Gavin frowned as he looked around the apartment they were currently standing in. Nines didn’t seem to like it very much either if the yellow LED and frown were any indication. Gavin tried to open the bedroom window with a grunt, cursing when it didn’t open. He turned to the manager showing them the place, “The windows won’t even open!”

 

Nines spoke up from the bathroom, his voice carrying over. “The bathroom also lacks proper ventilation. I’ve counted six different code violations.” He walked over to Gavin. “We should leave. I can’t seem to find any reason to continue looking at this apartment.” Gavin gave a shrug and they turned to head out the door. 

 

“Fine by me, we’ll just check the next place on the list.” They left the speechless manager behind and climbed into Gavin’s car. He dropped his head onto the wheel and cursed after a moment. “We don’t have a next one on the list.”

 

“Gavin, I don’t see why we should find a new place when one of us could easily move in with the other.” Nines gave Gavin’s shoulder a squeeze and Gavin lifted his head up to drive.

 

He stayed silent for a moment as they drove back to his apartment. “It’s the principle of the thing, sentiment I guess. Finding a place we can both like and turning it into something to call our own.”

 

“Your apartment is larger, and I have less to move.” Nines replied thoughtfully, “I know you dislike the sparsity of my own, calling it an ‘oversized closet’ I believe you did.” 

 

“It’s tiny, and wait-” Gavin glanced to Nines. “Are you going to be moving in with me then?”

 

“Yes, though I will ask that you try and stop your cat from sleeping on my face.”

 

Gavin gave a laugh in response, “Yeah right. Good luck with that.”


	2. Day 2: Reverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine's meeting with the new GV200 model does not go very well at all.

Nines turned to his brother Connor, coffee dripping from his hair. “Why in the world would I get an android as a partner?” 

 

Connor gave a shrug and smiled. “Well we both did. Though I’m a little surprised-” He cut himself off with a snicker as he glanced over at the GV200 model still holding the turned over coffee cup. “He’s very your type.” 

 

“You’re an ass. Goes for you too Gavin.” Nines grumbled as he wiped up the coffee with Connor’s hoodie. He ignored the shout of protest. Nines left to finish cleaning off the rest of his shirt. 

 

“Should I apologize? My social protocols suggest an apology is in order.” Gavin turned to Connor and Hank, the latter having sat silently at his computer for the whole incident. 

 

Connor shook his head, “Nah, Nine’s has always been high strung. Our mom wanted a lot from us and well-” He paused, debating how much to tell the android. “He’s never been able to get it from his head that he doesn’t have to be perfect. He tries so hard and it’s turning him bitter.” Connor gave a shrug and took a sip of his own coffee. “So don’t apologize, just find a better way to let him know he’s being an ass.”

 

Gavin nodded, taking the words into account as he watched Nines strom past with damp curly hair.


	3. Day 3: Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Nines, and Connor are undecover running a flower shop right across the street from a mob front. They have to find out who the FBI mole is.

Gavin gave a small smile as he watched Nines tend to the plant in front of him. The android was kneeling down on the ground, dirt staining his jeans and fingers as he swiftly plucked out any weeds in the potted plant. Gavin leaned against the doorway and just took a moment to admire how different his boyfriend looked, so open in the jeans, t-shirt, and apron uniform for the flower shop. Of course he knew while Nines looked like he was just tending to the plants he knew the android was scanning and listening in on the ‘restaurant’ across the street.

 

Gavin knew he wasn’t as much help for this mission, Nine’s was the one recording all the data. Connor filled in for other shifts as well while Gavin dealt with the customers. He also put together different bouquets, something he felt Connor would be better suited doing. Of course Connor seemed to be the only one actually  _ enjoying  _ this mission. Gavin paused in his thoughts as he went over to the worktable to prepare another bouquet, no he enjoyed it a little bit. It was relaxing and he got to see Nines ass in jeans as his boyfriend bent over to pick up a box of clay pots.

 

Gavin watched Nines some more as he built the bouquet, thinking he should buy one and bring it home before the mission was done with. As Nines turned to sniff one of the flowers Gavin decided he definitely was going to buy some flowers if only to see that small little smile again. Gavin wrapped up and then tied a ribbon around the bouquet before he looked down at it. Red and white camellias next to yellow lilies and primrose looked back up at him as he placed the bouquet in it’s placeholder. He looked around the flowers and picked one up before walking over to Nines. He held it out in front of his boyfriend as he leaned around the crouching android.

 

“A magenta zinnia, lasting affection Gavin?” Nine’s turned and gave a small smile to Gavin. The detective blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in response. Nines stood up slowly and turned to face Gavin.

 

“I thought you might like it.” Gavin reached up on tiptoes and placed it right behind Nine’s ear, the flower covering his LED. “Serves two purposes now.” He gave Nines a quick peck and started to step back before Nines grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back for a longer kiss. They stepped away from each other as they heard someone exclaim, “So cute!”

 

Gavin gave a sigh when he realized it was Tina, checking up on them with the guise of being a customer. She looked quite different outside of uniform with her hair down. Nines gave a nod towards her before walking over to the window display to adjust the flowers and keep an eye out. “What can I get for you today?” Gavin asked with his customer service smile.

 

“Oh I think I’d like a bouquet today thank you.” 

 

He nodded and stepped back to the rows of bouquets he had made, pulling out one he had made today with a message for Tina. It contained blue violets, mock oranges, forthysia, begonias, and with a glance back to the window he added a monkshood flower as well.  _ We’re still watching, the mole does go there, keep waiting, danger, one of the mob members is outside _ . Tina looked over the flowers with a smile and paid for them. She hung around the store, looking like a regular customer as she asked questions and waited until Nines walked over and handed her a sweet pea before tucking it behind her ear.  _ It’s safe to leave now. _

 

They waved off Tina and resumed their watch. A few hours later it was time for them to close the shop and lock up. They then left, knowing soon they’d have enough information on that mob front and find out who the mole was. Gavin smiled to himself as he held Nines hand, at the very least it wasn’t too bad as far as undercover missions went. He gave Nines another kiss as the android pulled a flower out from inside his jacket to place in Gavin’s coat pocket. 

 

He looked down at the flower, wide green leaves with tiny white flowers. “I don’t know this one.”

 

Nines gave a smile before looking Gavin in the eyes, “It’s a stephanotis, it stands for happiness in marriage and desire to travel.” He blushed a bit as he spoke, his normally pale face gaining a blue tint around the cheeks and ears.

 

Gavin’s mouth dropped in surprise. “You mean it?” He didn’t mean his words to come out like that, he was shocked and felt his throat tighten as he squeezed Nines hand. “We’ll go ring shopping after this is done, got it?” 


	4. Day 4: Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines spends the night and becomes more acquainted to Gavins two cats.

Nines stared down at the cat that had crawled into his lap. It was a soft orange and looked up at him with wide green eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do with this creature as it placed it’s paws on his chest and rubbed its face against his jaw. He turned his head to look at another one when he felt two paws pressed into his shoulder. This one was much thinner, long and grey with black stripes. He couldn’t see it’s eyes as they were closed when the cat rubbed its face against his own. 

 

When Gavin came into the living room the next morning he found Nines sitting in the same position, not that he had known. Gavin scoffed at the cats, no longer wondering where his usual bedmates had gone. “How long have they had you trapped?”

 

Nines looked up from the cat on his lap, that he was petting now, to Gavin. “Approximately six hours. They both fell asleep after climbing all over me.”

 

Gavin just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, “Fucking androids, alright I’ll move them for you.” Gavin walked over to the pantry and pulled out a can. When it opened with a pop both cats perked up and lept off of Nines to sit in front of food bowls, meowing loudly. Gavin nudge the now climbing cats out of the way with his foot before he poured some food in each bowl. “Eat up you fluffy bitches.”

 

Nines walked over to Gavin, placing his chin on the smaller mans shoulder as he wrapped arms around him. “They appear quite fast for coming straight out of sleep.”

 

Gavin leaned back into the hug with a grin on his face, “They’re cats.” He said as if it explained everything. It didn’t explain anything to Nines. “They defy all laws and act like they control everything.” He gave a short laugh, “Just like Eli. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t gotten one yet.”

 

“I don’t get that one.” 

 

Gavin shrugged, turning his head to give Nines a quick kiss. “People who act like cats usually don’t have one, they have dogs. While people who act like dogs usually have cats. Elijah’s prissy and acts like he controls everything. He would be butting heads with a cat all the time if he got one.”

 

“What’s your excuse?” Nines leaned his head against Gavins enjoying the closeness and wondering if he should have slept next to Gavin instead of going to the couch. “You attack quickly but are nice once people know you.”

 

Gavin shrugged and turned around, leaning his head against Nines chest. “Cats are also nice if you want company and a smile. Because don’t let them fool you. They’re assholes.”

 

“You named them Asshat and The Bitch.” Nines deadpanned as he watched the cats over Gavin’s head. Asshat, the orange one looked up briefly before turning back to the food. The Bitch just swished her tail in response to the insulting name. 


	5. Day 5: Horror movie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest of The Nines has only a few safe paths to travel, but one must never travel at night. To travel at night would leave your fate to The Nines. Of course Gavin doesn't believe this, and when a newcomer to the village challenges him, he finds himself traveling through the forest at night.

Gavin felt the snow crunch under his feet as he walked through the woods. He always heard they were haunted by The Nines, but didn’t care to listen to such tales. As he turned around again at the sound of branches moving he wondered if he should have paid more attention. He found himself cursing that he let the newcomer nag him into walking through the woods at night. 

 

He stiffened when someone started walking next to him. The path behind him had been empty when he last looked behind him. He tried to remember the legends and couldn’t remember if he was supposed to greet The Nines or not acknowledge the presence next to him. He glanced next to him, who or whatever it was next to him was tall and broad shouldered. More so than that newcomer, the kid seemed unearthly and open at the same time. This being next to him just seemed dangerous. 

 

“You must be brave to travel this path at night.” It had a deep, smooth voice as it spoke. Gavin searched his mind, wondering what to even do or say. He kept his stride though, not pausing to look up at the being that spoke. It gave a deep chuckle that made Gavin clench his hands. “May I have your name?” 

 

That Gavin could remember, you never give a name out. The Fae could trap you that way. He kept his eyes ahead as he tried to remember his friends words to use. “You may call me Gav.” 

 

The being next to him placed a pale hand on Gavin’s shoulder, causing him to stop walking. It stepped in front of him. A broad chest blocked Gavin’s view of the forest, he kept his eyes ahead, not looking up, refusing to look up. The hand moved to cup Gavin’s chin, lifting his head up to look at it. Gavin tried not to react, but it looked human, unearthly in its beauty, but with human features and a soft smile contrasting the cold blue-grey eyes.  Gavin whispered out, “You are The Nines?”

 

The being smiled and ran a hand through Gavin’s hair. “I have been called that, this is my forest. I must say, my brother was correct in his choice. He does remember my tastes.” 

 

Gavin felt his blood run cold. “What do you mean, your tastes?” The Nines only gave a smile, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Every sense screamed danger, he knew he should run, but all he could do was keep still and look the being in the eyes. The Nines leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Gavin’s neck, just above the jugular. It seemed to break the spell he was in and he pushed its chest and backed away. “What are you?” Remembering his manners, “What may I call you?”

 

The being gave a chuckle and stepped closer, watching as Gavin backed away. “You may call me Nines, since it appears to be a name you are familiar with. As for what I am? That’s a question you’ll have to earn the answer to.”

 

Gavin tried not to look scared, but it wasn’t easy when you were constantly backing up like cornered prey. He froze when he bumped into someone. Hands grabbed him by the arms and kept him still as he stared up at Nines. “How do I earn that answer?” He didn’t want to know. He wanted to run out of the forest, back into the village and to the safety of the oil lamps. He didn’t care anymore about being brave and strong, he just wanted to escape this creature.

 

“By becoming one of us, or being food.” Nines gave a grin, showing off fangs that Gavin swore weren’t there a moment ago.

 

“I think he would make a wonderful addition brother.” For a moment Gavin forgot all about the rules and how you treat beings, he saw red. He turned around and swung a fist, catching the person in the gut and looking up at the newcomer. “He’s so full of spirit.” The one who nagged him into going through these woods at night, who tricked him. He looked down at Gavin for a moment before looking over to The Nines and giving a soft smile. “Was I correct in my assessment?”

 

“I believe you were, he would provide entertainment in either form.” Gavin turned back around to the Nines, his grey eyes full of fear. The Nines smiled, “I shall give you a test. Run through the forest, if you can keep out of my grasp by dawnbreak, you shall remain free. Fail and you will become mine.” Gavin nodded and ran, leaping over a fallen log and vanishing into the forest. He turned to look at his brother Connor, one he had turned decades ago. “I do love a good chase. How much of a start should I give him?”

 

Connor looked up at the sky, “I’d say a 20 count. He has a warrior spirit. I do not think it would be an easy hunt, but you never did like things to be easy.”

 

Nines nodded and after a mental 20 count, took off after the human. 


	6. Day 6: Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines play a prank on Elijah to make him take a break and maybe even take Chloe on a date for his break from work.

Nines found himself smiling as he and Gavin jogged out of Elijah Kamski’s house, Chloe smiled and waved them out the door. She knew what they did, but she enjoyed seeing Gavin smiled and knew after a moment Elijah would be laughing as well. She looked at the scattered trail of packing peanuts and cleaned them up, stopping when she reached the work room. She just threw them in with the others, smiling at the sign stating “take a break!- Gav & 9’s”. There was even an oddly drawn smiley face with a tongue sticking out. She knew all the equipment was fine inside, Nines had covered everything before Gavin filled the room with packing peanuts. They had all told the other Chloe’s about the prank and her own plan for afterwords, the others loved it and agreed to clean up everything. Gavin and Nines would be coming back to clean it up as well after Chloe contacted them.

 

Nines smiled down at Gavin, who was unable to control his snickering as they sat together in the garage. He was glad to find it fully insulated, or else they’d have a legitimate excuse for how close they sat, Gavin tucked in against Nines chest as Nines had his arms around the human. His favorite human looked up with bright eyes and a wide smile.

 

“This is so fun already. I can’t wait to hear about his reaction.”

 

“I’m sure Chloe will be more than happy to send us a video. I can upload it to either your phone or computer easily.” He quickly sent a message to Chloe, “She says Eli had finally woken up and is heading to his work room. She is walking with him and they’re talking about his latest software update for the deviated androids. Apparently he has designed a version of Thirium that combine with this update he’s putting up available for free download will make an android feel the effects of alcohol.”

 

“Sweet, you can join Tina and I for drinks when it’s finished.” Gavin wiggled closer and pressed soft kisses on Nine’s jawline. 

 

“I’m not sure I would enjoy that. The two of you can get quite loud and sing badly when drunk.” Nines grabbed Gavin by his hair when he climbed into his lap. “Though I do enjoy the effects drinking tends to have on your libido.”

 

Gavin gave Nines a kiss and pulled back. “Less talking, make out time while we wait.”

 

“Of course.” He tightened his grip on Gavin’s hair and pulled his human in for a long kiss.


	7. Day 7: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Tina have a halloween tradition, on the 30th and 31st they stay up as late as they can and watch horror game playthroughs.

Nines entered the unlocked apartment to hear the sounds of laughter and screams. He followed the sounds to see everyone circled around a laptop and laughing as a loud static filled scream came out the speakers. Whomever had screamed was now shouting loudly, static still making their words difficult to hear from the laptop speakers until Nines walked up to Tina. She noticed his puzzled expression and slapped Gavin on the shoulder. 

 

The man paused the video and gave a crooked smile to Nines. “Wanna watch? Tina and I have been watching since we were kids, well teens for this video.” Nines silently sat down next to Gavin, perching on the arm of couch as Gavin clicked the play video again. The game graphics were not well rendered in Nines opinion, almost three decades out of date if he were to guess. The video also jumped around a lot but everytime the man in the small camera feed in the corner would scream or shout Tina and Gavin would laugh or just fall into a fit of giggles. He looked over their heads to see Gwen just giving a small smile and shaking her head at him before she looked to Tina.

 

Her expression meant it was another best friends moment they were trying to share then. He understood that often enough. The video ended after a few minutes and Tina and Gavin fell against each other in a fit of laughter. Gavin turned to Nines, wiping a tear from his eyes from laughing. “Tradition. I told you how Tina and I watch horror game playthroughs every halloween in a big binge? It was started by this guy.” He motioned towards the screen. “DayNine, this game and this abridged version of the playthrough is what got us started on the tradition. Of course we’ll all be watching it on the tv screen, but Tina and I always start off with DayNine first.”

 

Nines looked at the two of them, “What did you do when you lived in different states?” He knew Tina had moved away for a few years before coming back. 

 

Gavin gave a small wave. “That was easy, we used Discord back then to chat on our mics and had a countdown on linked videos. It was easy to tell when we unsynced because one would react and then hear a reaction right after. Now sit closer, we can all squeeze together.” He laughed and looked over to Tina. “I’d suggest you not sit by Tina, she’s scare-punched me a couple times.”

 

Gwen was the vocal of the two, laughing while Tina stuck her tongue out. “Oh Nines it’s easy to avoid that. Just don’t laugh when Tina screams and you won’t be punched.” 

 

Tina high-fived her wife while pulling her into her lap and making more room on the couch. Gavin placed an arm around Nines as he slid down on the couch next to him. For the rest of the night he watched playthroughs of the latest horror game out with his boyfriend, his best friend, and her wife. When light started to reenter the dark room Gavin fell asleep against Nines, Tina yawned and pulled a sleepy Gwen to her feet.

 

“Rule always is first one to fall asleep gets couch, so Gwen and I are stealing his bed. Tell the old man we love him.” The two of them sleepily stumbled out to Gavin’s bedroom. Gavin sat up when the door clicked shut. 

 

“Good, didn’t want to force Gwen on the couch. Now lay down and I’m gonna sleep on top of you.” Nines shook his head with a smile and pulled his human close with a smile. He felt he could enjoy these human holidays, especially if all of them start off with this much fun. Nines wondered how Connor would be spending Halloween night, Gavin already promised tonight would be more of the same with Tina and Gwen again. 


End file.
